Time Travel
by WoodBruh09
Summary: While the day is boring and full of rain, Marco comes up with an idea to test Star's wand to see if it can make them travel back in time to relieve the epic boredom. Will Marco and Star be able to do the impossible? Will something blossom on this journey? This is my first one-shot so bare with me here :)


**AN: Hello everyone. I have been gone for months doing some summer stuff like making music and hanging out with my family and my girlfriend. On another site called Wattpad(also an app), I posted a one-shot that is being put on this site right now called Time Travel. I also have been confronting the person who copied my other story called "Marco vs the School Dance" which seems that everyone enjoys. Anyway, I hope you enjoy my first one-shot :)**

* * *

It was a very cold and rainy day on Earth. The skies were raging with thunder and the plants in everyone's backyard were getting tossed around pretty hard. We casually have Marco sitting on the floor in Star's room reading "Phycology 101" and we also have a rambunctious Star on her bed blasting spells on her plants to see which spells are deadly and which ones are not. Boredom began to take place fairly quick after the rain came down lightning fast this time.

"I am so bored now." Marco whined. He turned over to Star who was still blasting her plants wildly. One of the beams from her wand bounced off her wall and rushed towards Marco making him duck.

"Woah! Watch where you do your spells!" Marco shouted.

Star dropped her wand on the bed startled by the sudden outburst that came from Marco. She then turned her head towards him with her face drawing a slight frown. She couldn't help thinking that she almost hit her best friend with one of her spell beams.

"Sorry Marco. I didn't know that beam was coming for you." Star apologized.

"It's cool Star." Marco said. He was now looking at Star's book that was by her bed and instantly thought of a wicked idea.

"I have a wicked cool idea that I think me and you can try out."

"Sweet! What kind of idea are you thinking about?"

"Since your wand can cast spells, could it possibly make us time travel like in the past or something?"

"I am pretty sure I can make us do that. After all, I am a magical princess who has this awesome wand that can cast spells."

So off Star went to look through her book of spells. She opened her book and looked through thousands of pages of spells.

"Let me see here: Change Gravity, Freeze Time, Sharknado Blast…Ah! Here we go, the Time Travel spell! Alright Marco here we go. Timinus Travelistia!"

Star and Marco suddenly disappeared from the room and were currently spinning in a time vortex. Magic doors were floating all around the vortex. Some leading to decades like the 50's, 60's 70's 80's. 90's etc. With all of these decades to choose from, Marco chose the 60's because of a special surprise he wants to show Star. The two go through the door and end up being teleported to a city where the roads are covered with gravel and the buildings looking very old and worn out.

 **Liverpool, London- August 3, 1963**

"Where are we?" Star asked in confusion.

Music starts roaming into Star and Marco's ears. It was a ver pleasant sound with a hint of screaming girls to top it all off. Marco knew exactly where he was.

"Star! I don't think you know where we are but we are in Liverpool, London. The music we are hearing is the legendary band, The Beatles." Marco excitingly tells Star.

"The Beatles?" Star said trying to sound of the weird combination of the two words. "We should go check them out. They seem pretty good."

"Awesome! Let's go!"

As they walked the crowded streets of Liverpool, they notice a crowd of screaming girls rushing to a place called "The Cavern". Waves upon waves of girls surround both of them in an instant. Marco reached out for Star to grab his hand so he can guide her out of this mess.

"He's holding my hand. He's holding my hand!" Star thought. Her hearts on her cheeks were glowing a light shade of red. Marco turned to notice this and was curious.

"You okay Star?" Marco asked in concern.

"Oh yes of course Marco." Star replied trying to hide her blush.

Marco successfully made way through the crowd of crazy, screaming girls and got into The Cavern. While down there, he was nervous that he couldn't find a place to stand or sit. Luckily, he found the perfect for him and Star to stand in the corner by the stage. Just then, the announcer started to speak.

"We are very glad you all could make it into this place. You guys are in for a real treat this evening." The announcer took a short pause. "Here are The Beatles!"

"Thank you all. You all are such a lovely crowd . To start off this evening, we are going to play a little number called "Twist and Shout". We hope you enjoy." John announced.

As the Beatles were jamming to the iconic tunes, everyone in the whole place starting moving their feet and dancing to the wonderful music being played. This gave Marco the perfect opportunity.

"Star, would you care to take this dance with me?" Marco asked while hiding the redness in his cheeks.

"I would love to." Star accepts.

All through that evening, Star and Marco danced until The Beatles ended with the last song of their set.

"We hope you enjoyed the show everyone. Thank you for coming out." Paul said with a sly grin.

Star stared as The Beatles walked off the stage and exited out the back door.

"Marco! We have to go meet them now!"

"I don't think that is such a good idea Star."

Star grabbed his arm ignoring his comment and rushed out the back door with nobody in the crowd noticing. She couldn't believe her eyes. She was standing in front of the four most legendary guys in all music.

"Eeeeek! I loved your music so much! I never heard anything like that ever in my life! It made me feel emotions that i never really felt before!" Star excitingly screams.

"Woah miss. We appreciate your love for our music but we have to get going." John annoying said.

"Now hold up John. We have like ten minutes. We can at least talk to these two nice lads for a bit." Paul said calmly.

"Yeah, just let them talk to us for a bit John." George joined.

"Please John? They seem like nice people." Ringo added.

"Alright, fine."

"I guess I can ask the first question. What are your names?" Star asks.

"Very good question indeed. Well to start off, my name is Ringo. To my left is George, then Paul, then John." Ringo answered. "And could you tell us your names?"

"Oh yes. I am Star Butterfly and to my right is my best friend, Marco Diaz."

Well it was nice meeting you guys. We have to go now." Marco said signaling Star to follow him.

"Now hold up lad, can i speak with you for a moment?" Paul asked stopping Marco in his tracks.

"Sure"

"You boys go wait in the car. I want to talk to this nice gentleman here for a moment."

Marco tells Star to wait for him a few feet away, then walks up to Paul, gives him a friendly handshake, then proceeds to have a tiny conversation.

"Marco my boy, I want to ask you a very important question."

"What is Paul?"

"That girl you came here with. She seems lovely isn't she?"

"Oh Star, yeah. She's a really cool girl and a very good best friend." Marco blushes.

"Ah, I can see your blushing. You must want to make her more than your best friend. Am I right?"

I mean she is cool, cute, wonderful, amazing, crazy, and beautiful. She has those big blue eyes that shine so bright when the light hits them perfectly."

"So I'm right. I'm guessing you haven't told her how you feel?"

"Yes. How did you know that?"

"Love never lies. Love is amazing and I know love when I see it and I see it in you my boy. Heck, we sing about it a lot of the time as well."

"Is there any real way I can tell her that I love her?"

"Just follow your heart and it will give you the answer to your question. I can tell you this though, there is an Eiffel Tower many miles away from here just waiting for you two if you can make it there on time."

"Sweet! I now have an idea. Thanks Paul!"

"Don't mention it. Nice talking to you Marco!"

After that conversation, Marco walked over to Star to make sure she was okay. She still seemed really happy from when she first met The Beatles.

"I met The Beatles Marco! This is so awesome! Their music was so good and so loving!" Star shouts while pulling on Marco's hoodie.

"I'm just glad it went smoother than I thought." Marco told aloud. Anyway, I think we should go to the Eiffel Tower. I heard that is the best place to go from here. Although it is very far, I'm sure we can just teleport there or something."

"We sure can." Star assures Marco. "Take us to the Eiffel Tower"

From there, they magically were on top of the tower with nobody there.

"Awesome! We're here!"

Marco knew this was the place to go, thanks to Paul. He then grabbed Star's hand and brought her over to the edge of the tower to catch a view of the gorgeous landscape they lay beyond them.

"The people are so small from up here. They look like little creatures." Star said surprised.

"Well that's what everything looks like from up here." Marco laughed.

Everything on that day was going perfect. They got to dance together, experience a little bit of Liverpool, and had a chance to meet The Beatles. Marco had started a conversation about the Beatles songs that they would do in the future of their career. It was now if that time was slowing down and love was filling the open air. Star turned to Marco and looked him in his dark brown eyes.

"Marco, I have had one of the best experiences of my life on this crazy day. I got a chance to listen to music that made me feel an emotion that could never express real well. I've had tons of fun hanging out with you with all the dancing and laughing together. You're always so wonderful with how you protect me, care for me, and know how to have fun. I really thank you for that." Star blushed, pushing back a strand of hair behind her ear.

"You're very welcome Star. I'm glad I got to go on this exciting adventure with you. It's been super fun and I gotta ask you something. What is that emotion you couldn't really express that well before you heard The Beatles' music?" Marco asked staring into Star's beautiful blue eyes.

"This one." Star said her hearts on her cheeks lightly glowing again. She cupped Marco's face, leaned in, and kissed his soft lips. The hearts on her cheeks were now glowing very bright. Marco stood there like a deer in the headlights. He had always loved Star bit know she was kissing him. So Marco finally closed his eyes, put his hands around her waist, and kissed back, deepening it. At this moment, Marco realized the emotion she couldn't express well: Love. After minutes of non stop kissing, they pulled apart with the two being lost in each other's eyes.

"That was…amazing!" Marco said smiling really hard. He couldn't believe it. He actually kissed Star, and was proud of doing so.

"Guess you can say she loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah." Star joked.

Marco laughed at the joke she suddenly threw at him.

"I guess we gotta get back. It's getting late.

"Alright. Timinus Travelistia!" Star shouted as they were now in the time vortex again. This time, they were heading to the present. When they found it and stepped through the door, the duo trip coming through and end up landing on each other.

"Sorry about that Star." Marco madly blushes.

"It's okay Marco." Star also blushes.

"I'm glad we were able to time travel. That was loads of fun with just us hanging out. I especially liked going to the Eiffel Tower. That was the best part."

"I agree, it had a fantastic view and everything. Star enthusiastically says. "I also want to tell you something."

"What is it Star?"

"I love you so much. I always have ever since I moved here. Whenever I see you, I always think of your soft hair, your amazing brown eyes, and the awesome personality you have. It's adorable."

"I love you so much too. I can actually say the same thing. When you arrived here on Earth, everything in my life changed for the better. I always think about your long golden hair that's so soft when I touch it, those big gorgeous blue eyes, and the big heart you have is wonderful."

"You're the best Marco."

"You're the best too Star"

And with that, the two lovers started kissing one another again to make the night seem longer and more amazing than ever before. From all of todays adventure, the two learned the importance of the love they have for each other and what the power of love and music can do to a person so significant.


End file.
